


Leave this man alone

by hayj



Series: The Love Letter's of Broken People [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how creating a republic was so much easier than maintaining one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave this man alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 70 Love Letters

Pulling the box out of his bottom, left drawer, Bass places it gently on the littered surface of his desk. Reverently setting the lid off to the side, he pulls out the first letter and begins to read, not bothering to hide the smile that it puts on his face.

 

Picking up his glass, he refills it before moving everything over to the matching chairs in front of the fireplace.

 

He spends the night reading each letter, one after the other, making sure he commits them to heart, before tossing them in the fireplace, watching them burn one at a time, his memories burning along with them.

 

It’s been one week. One long week, since Miles held a gun to his head and fled the city.

 

He still doesn't know why.

 

Maybe that was why he sat here now, reading every missive that Miles had ever sent him since the early days of the republic. Funny how creating a republic was so much easier than maintaining one.

 

He thinks back over the recent months and weeks trying to remember any action or word that might have given him an indication, the slightest clue that something like this was coming, but there’s nothing.

 

The bombing on Miles’ birthday, had scared them both. Bass demanded that something be done about the rebel faction in the city, taking the first steps by having the bomber and his family executed. An example, had to be set.

 

He knew that Miles hadn’t agreed with his actions, but the subject had been dropped and not brought up again. They had implemented new steps for those who wanted access into the city and had put crews on the walls, shoring up them up, looking for any breach. They were both committed to protecting their city and it’s people.

 

Slamming first the box, and then the glass into the fireplace, Bass began pulling at his hair in frustration.

 

How could this have happened? How could the only person he had left in the world betray him like this... leave him like this...

 

He’s swept the contents of his desk to the floor in a fit of drunken rage when he hears the door open and someone whistling, walk into the room.

 

“What do you want, Jeremy?”

 

“You’re scaring the help.” Jeremy replies blandly pouring himself a drink, before tossing it back as he listens to Bass snort.

 

Clapping his hands, Jeremy turns to face his friend. One of his best friends and has the urge once again to kick his other friends ass. Miles always could be a selfish dick when he wanted to be.

 

“Come On Boss, let's get you to bed,” Jeremy says, placing a hand firmly on Bass’ elbow as he steers him towards the door.

 

Bass suddenly stops, turning his bloodshot eyes to Jeremy. “Why’d he do it, Jer?” Bass asks, begging for an answer.

  
“I don’t know, Bass, but we’ll find him and you can ask him yourself.”


End file.
